


All Hallows Eve

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years now, since he was barely old enough to understand what took his father away, Jack kept a stiff upper lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILERS FOR BOXED IN*
> 
> I didn’t watch this entire episode but I enjoyed the scenes with Jessica because I love her. I know she's just a tertiary character but she's written as if she has no life, is just there as a glorified babysitter when Hotch runs out of town. She has a life in the head canon in my mind, a home, and I wanted to write about it.

As Hotch walked out of the room and down the hall to talk to Jack, the cell phone in Jessie’s pocket rang. She already knew who it was; force of habit made her look at the display before answering.

“Hey, everything is fine.”

“I expected you home by now.” Sam said. “Is Jack alright?”

“He's fine but Aaron was running late and now he's about to leave again.”

“Are you serious?” he asked. “Tomorrow is Halloween. It’s not a national banking holiday but I know how much it means to him to trick or treat with Jack.”

“I'm thinking this is one of the biggest nights in the world for the kind of people he hunts.”

“I’ll come and get you guys, Jess. I don’t want you driving in this mess. It’s actually getting worse out there.”

“No, Sam, we’re fine. I'm just going to have Jack pack a small bag...he has plenty of things at home. We’ll probably leave out when Aaron does.”

“I don’t think you two should be out in this weather.” Sam said.

“You think it’s a good idea to get the boys dressed, bundled, into car seats, and then drive to Alexandria? I have my car; Jack and I will be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm positive.”

“I'm going to be counting the minutes until you two are home safe.” He said.

“I know. I hope you know how much I appreciate it.” Jessie smiled. “Are the boys alright?”

The boys were three year old Michael and nine month old Kieran James. It definitely wasn’t a good idea to drag her babies down the roads of Northern Virginia out on a cold, rainy night. Jessie had her car; she and Jack could be home in a half hour if they accounted for the weather…it was only 16 miles. Sam wouldn’t even have the boys dressed and ready in that time.

“They're fine. I'm surprised you can't hear them playing in the den. Kieran is getting to be quite the speed demon with his walker. The bells and whistles on it actually didn’t drive me insane this evening. We’re going to call that a win. Bedtime is soon.”

“Jack has some homework to finish but I think we can have him to bed close to on time as well. I have to get these dishes cleaned up; I wasn’t expecting this part tonight.”

“I think Hotch can do that, Jess.”

“He's got to get back to Quantico.” She reasoned. “God, he was barely home for 10 minutes when his phone rang.”

“It’s his house…let him clean up the dishes.”

Sam said it in that tone, Jessie knew his tones quite well. He would never be upset about Jack coming to stay with them; the nine year old was there a lot. He just didn’t like how sometimes Jessie cleaned up Hotch’s life. She would put everything in its place though his brother-in-law’s neat freak tendencies didn’t make that much work. Jessie did his dishes and a lot of his grocery shopping. 

She drove Jack to all the things active nine year old boys went to when Hotch was out of town. Some people in their neighborhood thought the Kassmeyers had three sons. That was better than Sam having to explain that Jack was their nephew, his mother passed away, and his father was a nearly functioning workaholic. He had some empathy and sympathy for Aaron Hotchner. For one thing, he knew how much the job meant. 

Before his injuries confined him mostly to office work, Sam was an active field agent. He was the go-to guy when things needed to get done. When other agents wanted to go home to their families, Kassmeyer handled it for them. He was a career Marshal and it was a job that fulfilled him like little else. Then he was attacked by a fugitive serial killer, damn near died, and met Jessie Brooks. 

Sam wasn’t sure, he didn’t think of it much anymore, but he believed it wasn’t just the near life-threatening injuries that got him to slow down. An amazing woman came into his life under the direst of circumstances. She loved him fiercely. She held his hand through every step of a quite painful physical recovery. When things got emotional, Jessie was there to help Sam to the other side of the mire. Sometimes that even meant giving him space to figure it all out himself. 

He knew that spending everyday with her for the rest of his life was more of a gift than getting psychos off the street was. When Jessie got pregnant and gave birth to their first son, Sam was positive of that. If he had been a field agent Sam would’ve requested a transfer out. He had a wife and two sons now; three people who loved and depended on him. There were ways to find fugitives, shake down informants, and protect witnesses where his life wasn’t in serious danger. 

A couple of nights a week Sam came home to his late dinner warming in the oven, but for the most part he liked to enjoy meals with his wife and sons. He loved to bundle up the boys, and Jack, so they could all play soccer or baseball in the yard. He loved early mornings, making passionate love to Jessie before anyone could get up and need her attention. He wanted her safe and at home. This kind of weather would make Sam nervous until she was.

“It's just the dinner dishes.” She said. “I'm cleaning off the table from where we just had dinner. I'm sure Aaron is helping Jack pack a few things for what could be the weekend. He's probably disappointed but at least he got his Darth Vader costume.”

“Aaron got the costume?” Sam sounded surprised. “Where did he find it the night before Halloween?”

“He wouldn’t say but it was pretty authentic so probably expensive. The helmet even breathed, Sam. You two will be a hit as Darth Vader and Obi –Wan Kenobi. There will definitely be some saber battling to come.”

“I can't wait to see you in that Christine Chapel Starfleet uniform. That’s going to be favorite part of the night.”

“I know you, Sam Kassmeyer; you're grinning from ear to ear right now. Your thoughts just turned really dirty. I can feel it over the phone.”

“How could I not be? My fantasy girl is dressing up as my fantasy girl. It’s like fantasy Inception over here. This is going to be the best Halloween ever.”

“We’ll probably crash and burn from hanging out with the boys all evening. The neighborhood festivities might even top last year.”

“Best All Saints Day morning ever!” Sam exclaimed.

“Get off my phone.” Jessie laughed. “We’ll be leaving here in about 15 minutes.”

“Drive slowly, drive safely.”

“Yes, Marshal Kassmeyer.”

“I love you, Jess, heart and sternum.” Sam said.

“I love you too.”

Jessie was hanging up as Aaron and Jack walked back down the hall. She finished rinsing the dishes but didn’t load the dishwasher. Hotch didn’t like it running when no one was home. He always had visions of a massive water accident happening.

“Was that Sam?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah.” Jessie nodded before looking at her nephew. “Do you have everything you need, buddy?”

“I think so. Dad is going to put my costume in the trunk of the car.”

“Alright. You can finish your homework as soon as we get home; I don’t want you up too late tonight.”

“I don’t know how to thank you for this, Jessie.” Hotch wore the guilt all over his face. He had been for five years now.

“You're still doing that and I have no idea why.” She said. “We’re family, and this is what family does. I'm just sorry you won't be able to spend the evening with Jack. I know how much Halloween means to both of you. We’ll take a million pictures of him in costume, I promise.”

“Beth made me promise to send her a few as well. Jack told her what costume he wanted to wear.”

“I was going to ask about Beth but…” Jessie shook her head.

“It’s complicated.”

“It always is, Aaron.”

Hotch wasn’t sure what that meant. He knew what it could mean but he didn’t want it to mean that so he just let it go. Jessie tried to give him a reassuring smile, cleaning up last minute things before making sure she had everything in her purse and tote bag.

“OK Jack, time to hit the road. You should probably give dad a big hug in here so you won't have to stand out too long in the rain.”

“Come back safe, Dad.” Jack hugged him tight.

“I will buddy.”

“Promise?”

“I cross my heart. That’s why the other agents go out there with me to fight the bad guys…I'm never alone. Someone as strong as me always has my back.”

“Tell Uncle Derek to kick in lots of doors.” Jack smiled.

“It will make his day as always.”

Hotch took the box and the three of them made their way out of the condo and the building. Jessie was parked halfway down the block. She held up her large black umbrella so that she and Hotch could stay dry. Jack had an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D umbrella since that was his new favorite show. He walked a little ahead so they could keep an eye on him.

“Does my trying to figure out ways to thank you and Sam start to grate on your nerves?” Hotch asked.

“No.” She replied. ‘It’s just important to me that you realize that you're not in this alone. You were never in it alone, even when Haley was alive. When she was overwhelmed, tired, or just needed a night of mommy relaxation, I was there for her. Mom helped as much as she could. 

“We were a village. That’s not going to change just because she's no longer with us. Now we have Sam. And we have…had Beth. And your teammates really love your son and spending time with him as well. Best part is, you still get all the credit.”

“I don’t want all the credit Jessie. I just don’t want Jack thinking that I'm a terrible father. I know what that feels like.”

“He's nine going on ten; you're still his hero. But he's not always going to be the young boy who thinks his father saves the world and has a jet like the Super Friends. A time could come when he's resentful that you’re not around.”

“I feel that time creeping closer and closer to reality.” Hotch sighed.

“You're the only one who can do something about that, Aaron. I would help if I could but I can't.”

Jack was holding the keys to Jessie’s BMW in his hand. He unlocked all the doors and the trunk with a press of a button. Hotch moved back to the trunk area while Jack climbed into the back seat and Jessie into the front.

“Seatbelt!” he exclaimed as he shut the trunk door. By the time he got back to Quantico he might be soaking wet.

“I'm already strapped in, Dad.” Jack rolled his window down some. “Aunt Jessie and I are OK; you gotta go. You could catch a cold out here. You can't catch bad guys if you're sneezing.”

“You're right about that. I love you Jack.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

“Aaron, just call when your plane is landing. Hopefully you’ll be back for some Saturday Halloween festivities. It’s going to be a whole weekend in our neighborhood.”

“I hope so too.” Hotch smiled. “Drive safely and I’ll call Jack before bedtime if I can.”

“Bye.”

Jessie rolled her window back up, and Jack’s too, before pulling out of the parking space. She couldn’t believe her brother in law stood out in the pouring rain until they were safely off except she could believe it because that was so Aaron.

***

“Jack!” Michael ran straight for his older cousin’s arms as soon as Jessie and Jack walked through the front door. He wasn’t expecting to see him for another week or so.

“Oh wow,” Jessie smiled at her son. “I used to get that kind of enthusiasm when I walked through the door. Where has the time gone?”

“Hi Mommy.” Michael smiled.

“Hi Mickey.” She kissed his cheek and then tousled his light brown hair.

The three of them walked into the den together. The boys had toys everywhere but it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Sam stood in the doorway between the den and the kitchen. He was holding Kieran, who looked drowsy. When Jessie was in front of him, Sam took her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

“Hey baby.” He smiled.

“Hello.” Jessie kissed him once more and then kissed Kieran.

“Jack, I got the table all cleaned off for you to do homework.” Sam said. “I'm boiling water for cocoa and there are cookies.”

“Not too many cookies.” Jessie shook her head.

“OK, Aunt Jessie.” Jack headed into the kitchen.

“Mickey, put some of these things back in the toy box so I can get your and your brother in the tub.”

“OK, Mommy.”

“I haven’t seen you all day.” Sam hardly wanted to let her go. “I owe you so many kisses.”

“There’s time.” She took Kieran from his arms. “I promise I’ll be counting the minutes.”

“Did Aaron get off alright?”

“I think so. He watched us leave but I'm sure after that he rushed off to Quantico. What is it about Halloween that brings the crazier out in people?”

“If we had the answer to those kinds of questions, some of us would be out of a job. Go ahead and take the boys upstairs for their bath. I’ll stay with Jack and then clean up the tornado.”

“You're amazing.” Jessie caressed his face.

“I am sometimes,” Sam grinned. “Aren't I?”

Rolling her eyes and smiling, the Kassmeyers parted ways. Sam walked into the kitchen just as the kettle was going off. Jack was already at the table with his workbook and spiral notebook.

“What are you working on tonight?” he asked.

“I just have some science questions and definitions to do.” Jack replied. “I should’ve done it when I first got home from school.”

“I'm glad you said that so I wouldn’t have to.”

“Can I have marshmallows, Uncle Sam?”

“Do you want marshmallows or cookies? I can't give you both, your Aunt Jessie would have my hide.”

“Mmm…cookies. What kind are they?”

“Chocolate chip. I'm gonna hang out down here with you, alright?”

“Sure.” Jack thanked him when his Uncle put the cocoa and cookies in front of him. 

Then he went back to his science work. He was hoping that it wouldn’t take too long. There were ten workbook questions and 15 definitions from the work they’d been reading. In his fifth grade class Jack was learning about the Periodic Table of Elements. The teacher planned to give a prize to the student who memorized it by the end of the year. He’d actually been practicing. It was a big table but Jack wanted to win.

“I'm sorry that your dad had to go away the night before Halloween.” Sam said.

“Me too.” Jack ate a cookie. “He's had to work before but hasn’t missed trick or treating in a while. He got my costume though. I can't believe that he got my Darth Vader costume.”

“I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun Darth Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Best Halloween ever.” Jack smiled. He gave Sam a high five. “I do wish Dad was here though.”

“Maybe if we’re lucky he can be back in time for the Marsden’s Halloween party on Saturday.”

“Yeah.”

They were silent for a while. Sam didn’t want to disturb Jack while he was doing his homework but he wanted to check in with his young nephew. For years now, since he was barely old enough to understand what took his father away, Jack kept a stiff upper lip. It wasn’t easy for any kid to tell his father that he was letting him down. Hotch loved Jack more than anything and the feeling was mutual. 

With Haley gone, it was the Hotchner men against the world. Sam remembered that feeling, losing his own mother at such a young age. His father was always there. He was there for questions, nightmares, badly made breakfasts, sports events, comic books on rainy days; Sam never doubted that he was a top priority. He wondered how Jack felt as he grew up and started to see his father as less of a superhero and more of a workaholic.

“He doesn’t want to let anyone down again.” Jack said.

“What?” Sam looked up from his own thoughts.

“That’s why Dad goes away every time the FBI calls. He never wants to let anyone down again. When George hurt Mom, Dad felt like it was his fault. He tried really hard to stop George but he couldn’t. He has to stop all the bad guys now. I think there are probably more bad guys in the world than he could ever catch. Dad's got an awesome team though…they’ll catch a lot of them.”

“I know what that feels like. But he misses a lot of time with you. How do you feel about that?”

“Sometimes it really sucks. I have you and Aunt Jessie though. I've even got two bedrooms…how many kids can say that?”

“Not many.” Sam smiled.

“I'm OK, Uncle Sam.”

“How did you know I was worried about you?”

“The lines in your forehead.” Jack pointed and smiled. “They get extra crinkly when you worry.” 

“Foiled again.” Sam covered his forehead and smiled. “You know you can always talk to me, bud. You can always talk to your dad and your Aunt Jessie too. We love you so much.”

“I know. Can I have one more cookie?”

“I'm going to check your homework when you're done. If all of your answers are right, then you can have a cookie.”

Jack nodded and went back to his workbook. He was going to earn that cookie no problem.

***

“Mickey wants a dog.” Sam said. He was in the bedroom now and the house was quiet. The boys and Jack were asleep; he was finally going to get a little alone time with his wife.

“Are you sure you don’t mean Daddy wants a dog?” Jessie asked from the bathroom.

“It could be a little bit of both. I won't deny that.”

“A toddler, an infant, a nephew, and a dog. You may as well call the local rubber room and reserve my space.”

“There are a million different dogs to choose from, baby. We don’t need to have one that’s overly excitable or that eats all of your shoes.”

“If a dog ever ate my shoes he would be homeless. I would just have to be the bad guy on that one.”

“So you're saying that you'll consider it?” Sam asked.

“I'm saying that I've had such a really long day and the last thing I'm going to do is make a big decision right now. But I am processing the words coming out of your mouth.”

“I guess I really shouldn’t bring up having another baby tonight.”

“What the hell, Sam?” Jessie poked her head out of the bathroom door. “Am I being punk’d? What’s going on with you?”

“No, no, I'm sorry.” He held up his hand and laughed a bit. “I just had a lot running through my mind today too. We don’t have to talk about any of it right now.”

“That’s good news.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too. Jack finished his homework, right?”

“Yes, and it was correct. They're working on the periodic table in his science class. He's did really well. I let him have an extra cookie.”

“That doesn’t shock me at all. You're always sneaking snacks to the boys.”

“That’s what awesome dads, and uncles, do.” Sam said.

Jessie came out of the bathroom. She wore flannel pajama pants with cats and a white tank top. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back from her face. Sam couldn’t help but smile when he saw her. Damn, he hoped that she was in the mood.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” he asked.

“You know like what. I'm exhausted, and it’s totally not happening.”

“C'mere baby, I think you need a hug.”

Jessie smiled, walking across the room and sitting on Sam’s lap. When he held her close all she could do was exhale. She ran her fingers through Sam’s hair.

“It was a good day.” She whispered.

“It’s got a great ending.” Sam kissed her neck.

“I'm not prepared to disagree. I should check on the boys once more before I pass out completely.”

“You always do that.” He said as his wife climbed off his lap and walked toward the open bedroom door.

“What?”

“You call all three of them the boys. I love that about you.”

“When I get back I'm going to bury myself under the covers, listen to the rain fall, and you're going to tell me more things that you love about me.” Jessie said.

“Bring it.” Sam pulled the blankets back. “I can go all night, baby.”

***


End file.
